


Under the Shade Tree

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You and Yuma get distracted while tending to the garden...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Under the Shade Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

A loud, high-pitched squeak escaped you when you felt something painfully pinch your butt cheek. You swiftly spun around to face the perpetrator; although, you had a pretty good idea of who it was. Sure enough, as you rotated, you collided with the larger vampire’s chest. The two of you grunted at the collision and you quickly staggered back.

“Stop slacking off, Sow. Gotta finish this today,” Yuma quickly barked at you before returning to his tomato patch.

You glared at his sloppy ponytail as he walked off and grumbled under your breath; you weren’t slacking off! He just wanted an excuse to pinch you. Never the less, you returned to what you were doing without much hesitance. He was right, after all. It was a good idea to finish the weeding today. The plants were going to ripen soon and Yuma was determined to keep the weeds from stealing the water and the bugs from eating his precious vegetables. Nothing upset him quite like finding one of his precious plants eaten alike by creepy crawlies.

The tall vampire didn’t trust chemicals, insisting they ruined the flavors and made his plants sick – not to mention his sensitive nose would be set ablaze. So, he always removed weeds and pests by hand. He taught you how to do the same and eventually grew to trust in your abilities to work without the need for his supervision.

Your hands had become nicely calloused in the past few months, having grown accustomed to the yard work. It was only a few days ago that Yuma commented on the slight muscles forming in your arms and legs. He mentioned how adorable you were, before proceeding to munch on you.

You were currently digging through the rows of carrots, removing weeds and checking for bug eggs. Occasionally, snakes popped out at you; however, they were almost always harmless garden snakes that you could toss over your shoulder and into the brush leading to the woods. Little critters didn’t bother you as much as they used to. Over all, Yuma had toughened you up tremendously.

Once you were finished with the carrots, you trotted over to the faucet to wash the dirt off your hands. You flung your wrists slightly to air dry your hands before you proceeded to crossing the garden. There was a large tree in the middle, completing the design Yuma had unintentionally created when he set up his garden. The various rows of vegetables were lined around the tree in the center.

For a moment, you stood under the shade, staring up at the tree and admiring the branches. Tiny white flowers started peeking out of the branches, signaling that fruit would be growing soon. The flowers were nearly smothering the tree completely by now. Dozens of smaller blossoms had fallen and were scattered along the ground, tossing in the wind.

“Hm?” someone grunted behind you. “What?” Yuma had stood up and approached you. He stood behind you, eyeing you puzzlingly. You tilted your head back and looked up at him innocently. “Just admiring the flowers,” you explained to him. The wind blew hard, pushing and shoving against the tree branches that danced and wiggled in the breeze. White buds were tossed about, a few landing on your head.

An odd expression crossed Yuma’s face. His brow lifted slightly and his lips parted. He stared at you, almost bewildered and you just stared back, puzzled by his expression. Rather suddenly, the vampire grabbed your arm and tugged on you, spinning you around before shoving you. You fell backwards and landed flat on your back under the shade of the tree. You groaned a little, not particularly enjoying the tumble.

As your eyes swooped up, you caught sight of the tall vampire, looming over you. The shadows casted by the tree branches danced across his face as he leaned down, inviting himself between your legs.

“Yuma!?” you shrieked as he climbed on top of you. You dared to glare at the vampire, though he either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He placed his hands on the ground beside your head as he loomed over you. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows and he had wet dirt halfway up his forearm from all the weeds he had been pulling.

“Why’d you push me down!?” you screeched at him demandingly, though your tone more properly reflected your nervousness rather than your annoyance. The look that he was giving you seemed to explain his intentions rather well.

“Just, suddenly, I felt like doing ya’,” he replied plainly, as though he was saying something as simple as the time of the day. He even shrugged his shoulders a little, giving you this questioning look. He seemed a bit surprised by your naivety. Before protests could slip from your lips, the large vampire leaned down and captured your mouth, growling quietly behind his closed lips.

His kisses were firm, demanding, but sweet as always. He had likely been munching on sugar all morning. In fact, as he climbed on top of you, the jar rolled out of his pocket and laid in the grass.

Yuma claimed your lips expertly, knowing precisely how you liked to be kissed. You squirmed beneath him, a bit uncertain and not particularly into the idea of doing it outside, in the dirt, and with the chance of the other Mukami’s walking outside and catching you – or seeing you through the window.

“Stop struggling,” he wailed, pulling back for a brief second to grumble against your mouth. Yuma didn’t give you a chance to utter a word before he was on your mouth again, claiming your lips hastily. You kissed him back, hesitant at first; however, when you felt his dirty hands tangle in your hair and his large fingers massage your roots, all restraint vanished. He tugged gently on your locks, getting mud into your hair. It wouldn’t be the first time he got you dirty. Mud, dirt, grass, and such things didn’t bother you.

Your legs lifted and wrapped around his waist, tugging him down so your clothed sexes met. He grunted and shamelessly rutted his growing erection against your clothed womanhood. The sensation sent tingles shooting through your body. The two of you shamelessly rutted against each other, groans mingling into one and other’s mouths.

The vampire tore his lips away from yours and swiftly trailed down your cheek, jaw, and nuzzled into the crook of your neck. He knew where your sweet spot was, both inside and out. The juncture between your neck and shoulder was his favorite place to bite you because it reduced you to a mewling mess.

Sure enough, as soon as Yuma’s fangs penetrated your flesh, your thighs trembled against his hips, your hands clawed into his clothed back, and a long, weak whimper spewed from you. His bite was fierce; Yuma’s fangs held you perfectly still in his vice-like grip. He suckled your flesh, drawing your sweet blood into his greedy mouth. His hands, still tangled in your hair, continued to tug on your dirtied locks.

All while, his hips never ceased shoving against you. His erection was straining against his zipper, hot and hard and desperate for your attention. Your core was already on fire, aching for his touch. It was almost painful. Just as you thought it was going to become unbearable, Yuma pulled away from you. You caught the sight of his tongue flicking against his bottom lip, catching a stray droplet of blood. He remained arched over you and began harshly tugging on your shorts’ button and zipper, trying to get the clothing off you.

“Out here!?” you screeched, surprised at his haste. He didn’t even want to carry you inside? He seemed to enjoy tossing you over his shoulder and dragging you into his bedroom. Doing it out here… You had the chance of another Mukami seeing the two of you through the window. The shade of the tree wasn’t going to hide what you two were obviously doing. Plus… well…

Once Yuma got the button undone and your zipper tugged down, another fear crossed your mind. “Y-yuma, your hands are dirty!” you objected, squirming around nervously.

“Relax, I’m not gonna use my hands,” he replied, his tone suggestive and a bit gruff. Unconsciously, you lifted your bottom off the ground, assisting him as he undressed you. A dark blush appeared on your cheeks, surprised by your own actions. You became aware of the fact that your need was more powerful than any objections or reasoning. Yuma had effortlessly set you ablaze.

Roughly, he tugged your shorts and panties down your legs before tossing them aside carelessly. As promised, Yuma didn’t use his hands. He grasped your hips and lifted you into the air. You squeaked loudly, propping your feet on his shoulders as he lifted your bottom half into air. He spread your legs forcefully, exposing your most intimate parts to him. You weren’t aware that you were already glistening with need.

“Sow’s begging for it,” he commented lowly. His warm breath tickled your thigh and sent powerful shudders down your spine. He pecked a kiss against your inner thigh before shoving his face into your crotch, receiving a high-pitched, surprised shriek from you. Your thighs caressed the sides of his head and your feet rested weakly against his upper back.

Rumbling growls slipped from Yuma’s mouth as he feasted on you, treating your womanhood like some succulent fruit. Your hands roughly grasped the front of your blouse, tugging on the fabric as Yuma’s mouth practically devoured your nether regions.

He flicked his tongue roughly against your weeping pearl, causing your legs to tremble. You moaned lowly when his tongue lowered and slid into your entrance, invading your cavern with ease. Skillfully, Yuma dipped his tongue in and out of your heat. His nose unintentionally tickled your pearl, sending you into an explosion of ecstasy. Your orgasm felt like a truck racing towards you.

“Y-yuma…! Gnnn!” you whimpered and groaned, tossing your head back and forth in the dirt. The dirt that stained his hands smeared along your hips, but you hardly even noticed or cared anymore. Your senses completely drowned in the vampire’s mouth buried between your thighs.

Before you could feel sweet release, Yuma pulled back from you, groaning loudly. He set you back on the ground and quickly shoved his face into his bicep, roughly wiping his mouth on his sleeve. You stared up into the tree branches, eyes half-lidded with lust and mouth hanging agape. You hardly even heard the sound of Yuma’s belt being undone and zipper tugging down.

Yuma climbed back on top of you, placing his forearms on either side of your head. Your thighs lifted and wrapped around his hips, which is precisely when you felt something hard and incredibly warm pressing against your slit. You whimpered as Yuma’s tip pressed against your entrance. You waited in anticipation, expecting Yuma to slide into you without hesitation like he always did; however, he wasn’t moving.

You looked up at him with an expression of confusion and utter need. Your eyes were glistening with want. The vampire grinned down at you with an almost sinister expression. “What do you want, Sow?” he asked, his tone deep and taunting. You knew exactly what game he was playing, wanting you to beg for him. He took great pride in your desperation. You bit back a scoff, becoming rather annoyed with the vampire; after all, he was the one who attacked you first!

You wrapped your legs tightly around Yuma’s larger form, crossing your ankles behind his lower back. He watched you with curious eyes, seemingly surprised that you were quiet. Skillfully, you lifted your hips and tugged him in, efficiently sliding his member into your cavern. A whimper escaped your throat as his cock filled you, stretching your walls to accommodate for his size. The sensation was breathtaking, quite literally.

Yuma growled at you; his voice hardly expressed irritation, he sounded more aroused than he ever had been in his entire life. “Damn it… Sow…” You would have smirked up at him, proud at your own prowess; however, Yuma did not give you a chance for that. Quickly, he started slamming into you, his pace erratic and rough. You had grown to expect that from the vampire and wanted nothing less than his everything.

With each thrust, a strangled groan or breathless pant slipped Yuma’s mouth. You whimpered and mewled with each shove of his hips, your hands gripping his massive shoulders for dear life. “Fff-uckk. You’re tight,” he growled. Even you could feel that: the way your walls clenched down on him, sucking him back in every time he slid out.

You were so wet that moist, fleshy sounds started to echo in your ears. The sounds of your love making mingled with the sounds of nature. A bird was chirping in the tree above you, almost as though it was watching and cheering you on. Some dragonflies flew over the two of you, buzzing loudly like miniature helicopters.

Yuma knees dug into the dirt, creating an odd, almost-grinding sound as he moved desperately in and out of your tight body. His arms tangled around your upper body, holding you closely while he rutted senselessly in and out of you. Your legs and arms clung to him desperately, hands grabbing fist-fulls of his shirt, tugging on the fabric roughly enough to nearly tear it. Your calves clung to his back and you lifted your bottom half slightly off the ground, perfecting the angle.

All sorts of sounds poured from you without hesitation or shame. “Sooo-goood… Yu-…ma… Ahhh. Please – Yuma… Ahhh. Gnn… Yuu-maaaa….”

“Fuck – sow! You’re gonna make me -… Gnn - can’t last…!” he growled into your hair, his breath hot and heavy against your skin. He panted desperately into your ear as he claimed you. His thrusts were wild and rough, rocking your entire frame every time he slid back in. His cock relentlessly tortured your sweet spot, deep within your core, sending powerful, pleasured convulsions through you.

His muscular chest was nearly crushing your breasts as he held you closely, his grip almost suffocating. You were well accustomed to his roughness, and found it soothing. His larger body overshadowed you, and you nearly disappeared beneath him. The way he rocked against you, causing your entire form to tremble, was nerve wracking. The large vampire was practically pummeling you into the ground, and it was sending you into utter bliss.

As you felt your orgasm approaching again, you lost the ability to even say his name. Sounds that might have been Yuma’s name poured from your mouth, amongst whimpers, moans, and cries of pleasure. Yuma started grunting, his pace becoming erratic and almost sloppy. He panted and huffed against your ear, tickling strands of hair that framed your face.

One of Yuma’s hands slid down and grasped at your thigh. His grip was almost painful, holding you firmly so he could jack hammer into you. It only took a few hard thrusts to finally push you over the edge. Your toes curled inside your shoes and your thighs trembled. A broken sound that was likely Yuma’s name escaped your lips. Cries of utter ecstasy poured shamelessly from your mouth.

Yuma followed closely behind you. Your orgasm caused your walls to tighten and throb, shoving him over the edge. The vampire arched over you, his thrusts hard enough to leave bruises on your pelvis. He grunted, his voice breaking as though he was being choked. You could feel his seed, burning hot and exploding in spurts within your core. Your hands clawed at his clothed back and whimpers escaped you.

Yuma slumped and then collapsed on top of you, suddenly going limp. He panted into your neck and maneuvered his around your back to hold you firmly against his larger form. After a few minutes passed of the two of you panting on each other, you began to grow aware of your surroundings and the fact that Yuma’s weight was causing one of your legs to lose circulation.

“Hey. Get off, I need to go clean up,” you said to him, wiggling around and pinching at his sides. Yuma didn’t even squirm, just merely grunted his refusal. “You can shower after we finish the garden.”

You turned your head slightly, pressing your cheek against the side of Yuma’s head. His sweat stained locks were practically glistening. He lifted slightly, balancing his hands on the ground beside your head, and looked down at you with a grin.

“You made a mess of me! Please let me clean up,” you quickly retorted, daring to scowl at the vampire above you. “Ahh – whatever. I guess you can go clean up,” he retorted, frowning at you.

“My stuff drips outta ya, huh?” he asked, his tone oddly casual, yet a bit teasing. He was looking at you with an innocent expression, but it didn’t help with your own embarrassment. Your cheeks stained red and you bit your lip shyly. He removed himself from you, reaching for your shorts and underwear and tossing them at you.

“YUMA! Don’t say things like that!” you retorted as you yanked your shorts back on in a blind haste. You balled up your panties and shoved them in your pocket, deciding to deal with them later. As you marched back to the mansion, you could hear him chuckling behind you.


End file.
